


fruit rollup

by Hyperionghost



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Apron, Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, Food, Hyperion, M/M, NSFW, Pet Names, ass, daddy - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionghost/pseuds/Hyperionghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack walks into the kitchen of his penthouse to a lovely surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fruit rollup

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is a crack fic tbh. Follow me on tumblr @hyperionghost

Jack walks through his door after a long day of work only to see rhys standing by the counter of his kitchen with nothing but a pink apron on. His whole backside is open and hes not wearing anything underneath. "Like what you see,baby?" Rhys almost moans. "Rhys, cupcake, you could have told me you wanted my dick this bad." 

"Mmm. I just wanted to surprise you, baby." Rhys purrs. Jack walks over to Rhys and gives his tight little ass a squeeze. He pulls Rhys closer to him and makes sure theres no room between them. Rhys can feel Jack's already hard dick up against his own and immediately pulls down Jack's pants.

"Fuck princess. Eager are we?" Jack said with a smirk. "You've kept me waiting for too long" rhys whimpers. Jack kisses him and rhys almost moans at the touch. The kiss deepens and all rhys craves for is to be fucked so hard he cant walk in the morning. "God, you need to fuck me." Rhys breathes out. "Oh baby im gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to fucking think straight." Jack says deviously. Rhys moans, getting so fucking turned on. He gets on his knees and grabs Jack's dick. He starts off by pumping it and he can hear Jack's deep breaths. Rhys starts to lick it. "Fuck kid. Thats right, lick daddy's dick." Rhys feels proud and starts bobbing his head on the warm dick in front of him. He can hear Jack whispering words of encouragement. "Fuck baby keep going. You're doing so fucking well." Rhys Keeps going, faster and deeper now. Jack pulls him off. "Oh baby im gonna fuck your tight little ass so fucking hard." Rhys moans. Jack grabs rhys by his hair and pulls him upward. He leans Rhys against the counter and gets the lube from the upper drawer. 

Jack squeezed a lot onto his hand and started fingerfucking Rhys' tight hole. "God you're so tight for me pumpkin." Rhys moans almost instantly. Moving his hips back onto the finger. "Mmf ah". Jack adds another finger. Doing scissoring motions. " ah fuck jack. Just fuck me already im gonna die." Rhys says "as you wish baby boy" Jack says as he rams his dick all the way inside rhys giving no more preparation whatsoever. " Ah!! Mmf fuck daddy ahhh" Rhys has tears in his eyes but it feels so fuxking good for him. Jack keeps pounding his dick into Rhys' little hole and rhys is moaning like crazy. Theyre both on the edge of cumming. Jack pulls out a fruit rollup. " Hey babe" jack says while still pounding his sausage meat into the kid. " unf what jack?" " FRUIT BY THE FUCK" jack shows rhys the fruit rollup and they both instantly cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if u liked it u smutty nerds.


End file.
